1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to organopolysiloxane compositions which are adapted for use as insulating materials for electric and electronic parts in order to prevent contact troubles of the parts.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Various types of rubber materials and greases have been heretofore employed as insulating materials around contact members of electric and electronic parts or equipments. From the standpoint of the heat resistance and electric characteristics, silicone materials have been frequently used for this purpose. Organopolysiloxanes, which are main components of the silicone compositions, usually contain volatile, low molecular weight siloxanes. These low molecular weight siloxanes gradually release or evaporate from the composition and deposit on the contact members after application of the composition to electric or electronic circuit parts and curing. In this condition, when sparking takes place at electric contacts of the parts, the siloxane is decomposed into silicon dioxide. This will cause the contacts to be insulated, i.e. a so-called contact trouble is disadvantageously produced, so that motor circuits, relay circuits and the like parts do not work normally.